


this is a new dawn

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: The Jaeger used to be monsters.Ten years in the making, and the Mark VIs are heroes without a single victory.





	this is a new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> i still don’t know what to feel about the new trailer/teaser (unease?) so i tried to convey it via fic.

 

It is the use of _when_ in the recruitment ads.

The world is washed clean with the ocean still, the waves calm and the stretch of the water running forever. 

The air is heavy and tangy and salty with every inhale. Here is a new slate where it feels a lot like the past has been wiped away even if everyone can still remember. Ten years is not such a long time. It is the anticipation from this new generation that makes his bones ache like they are being broken and remade. 

There is something to the sight of a full launch bay again, like there is a war on the cusp of arrival. It doesn't feel much like a win with the return of this golden age of recruitment.

 

“Do you think he would have wanted this?”

Hercules turns to Mako, feeling her question burrow into the spaces in his head filled then emptied by men and women long dead and gone.

“Your father ended the need for the PPDC.”

He doesn't have to say: He never wanted this. The PPDC was never meant to thrive. They are on the landing looking over the Mark VIs. Mako is a commanding officer and Herc hasn't bothered with a rank for years now. 

Her hair is shorter, the blue gone but she has the same folded steel in her heart. She answers her own question with her eyes cast down, finding her brother in everything but blood among the techs running around at the foot of the Mark VI about to make its debut. “But he does.” 

Herc understands the need to be ready, maybe better than anyone else, but he wants to hope.

That there is an end.

(He was a father too.)

“He wanted something better for the both of you, not the same.”

Mako looks at him and knows this, she never has to drift with Herc to see the memories he carries with him. He can still remember how his son ached for a fight, and the fight that he got. She can still relive the co-pilot of her co-pilot and those last words inside of her head.

“Maybe it will end differently.”

She watches as he gives her a weary smile, can almost hear the thought running through his head: Maybe it never has to start.

 

The Jaeger used to be monsters of their own right.

To fight the monsters that came, they created monsters of their own. Ten years in the making, after the last stand, and the Mark VIs are heroes without a single victory.

There is not a single scratch on their finishing coat to their armor plates, and they are perfect. They are smooth and sleek and quick in every movement they make, fractions of a second of delay from pilots to machine. They move like people, and he finds that unsettling instead of reassuring. Hercules Hansen has no intention of seeing all the lost battles before a war is won. He has done that once, he has learned this all before.

There are some things that are greater than them.

And, it is not a bigger version of themselves.

Even giants fall.

 


End file.
